


Buddie Headcanons

by tarlos_nicotino



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: M/M, MAKE IT CANON YOU COWARDS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2020-12-07 18:41:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20980562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tarlos_nicotino/pseuds/tarlos_nicotino
Summary: This is where I post all the Buddie headcanon requests from my Tumblr (@tarlos-nicotino)





	1. A Marriage Proposal

Once Buck is sure he and Eddie are in for the long haul, he starts learning Spanish for Eddie. He drops little things like ‘te amo’ when he first tell Eddie he loves him, or ‘mi casa es vuestra casa’, when he asks Eddie and Christopher to move in with him. Nothing too much, because he wants to keep it a secret from Eddie. He wants to get to that right moment, and really surprise him with what he’s learned.

It’s their 1,5 year anniversary (yes that exists in their world, this is Buck, adorkable Buck, of course it exists) and Buck has it all planned out.

Christopher is with Carla for the weekend, they have the entire weekend off and tonight is the big night. He has set it all up, a candle lit dinner at home, their safe space. Buck has made Eddie’s favourite, Chicken Enchiladas.

“I didn’t know you could cook Mexican dishes Ev, when did you learn to do that?” Eddie asks, pleasantly surprised when Buck pulls it out of the oven.

“If I told you that, it would ruin my secret, wouldn’t it?” Comes Buck’s witted reply.

“Touché,” Eddie laughs at his boyfriend.

Buck sets the food down in front of them and they dig in. Dinner is filled with talk about their day and Eddie trying to get Buck to tell him his secret. But Buck doesn’t cave.

Once their plates our scraped clean of the delicious dinner they’ve just had, Eddie sees Buck get a little restless.

“Babe, is something wrong?”

“No nothing is wrong, I uh, I actually wanted to ask you something,” Buck says as he grabs Eddie’s hands and gets down on one knee.

“Edmundo Diaz,

“Desde que te vi por la primera vez, sabía que ibas a ser lo único para mi.”

(from the first time that I saw you I knew you were going to be the only one for me)

Tears fill Eddie’s eyes. “You speak Spanish?” He barely whispers.

“Te casarás conmigo?”

(will you marry me?)

“Sí, Yes, Evan Buckley, me casaré contigo, I will marry you”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Big, big, big thanks to my friend Elena (@dancingwiththedaffodilss on Tumblr) who helped me with the Spanish translations, you rock girl. We’re both non-native speakers tho, so if something isn’t entirely correct, please don’t kill us sjsjseh


	2. Nickname

Eddie calls Buck Ev or Evan a lot, and Buck allows it to happen. Anyone else gets a death glare and an attitude though. Eddie starts doing it teasingly, even before they get together. Once they get together, Eddie also starts saying it in different circumstances. ‘Ev’ has become Eddie’s petname for his boyfriend. He loves using it a lot, whether it’s teasingly or not. He also loves the fact that he’s the only one allowed to use Buck’s actual name and he likes to rub it in everyone’s faces.

They have just gotten back from a particularly stressful and difficult call. They barely managed to safe a girl that was hanging from the edge of a 5 story building. Or well, Buck did. He risked his life to get that girl back up on the roof.

“You were amazing Ev,” Eddie admirably tells his boyfriend.

“Yeah, great job on that call guys! Especially you Ev!” Hen exclaims.

Buck glares at her. “Don’t call me that.”

“But Eddie just called you that, he calls you that all the time, why can’t we?”

“Boyfriend privileges, Hen,” Eddie replies smugly, before leaning over to Buck and giving him a deep kiss to emphasise the point.


	3. Family Movie Night

Buck and Eddie have decided they would make every Friday night ‘family movie night’. Christopher gets to pick the movie and they’ll sit on the couch with drinks and an abundance of snacks on the table in front of them.

It’s Friday night again and Christopher has decided they’re gonna watch the Lion King.

“Ah, the Lion King. Great choice, buddy,” Buck tells Christopher as he goes to sit down next to him on the couch. Eddie is already sitting on Christopher’s other side.

Buck instinctively puts his hand in front of Christopher’s eyes when Mufasa falls to his death.

“Buck!” Christopher exclaims, while trying to pry Buck’s hand of his face.

“Sorry, champ, I just don’t want you getting scared,” Buck explains sheepishly, while reluctantly pulling his hand back.

“But I’m a big boy, I don’t get scared,” Christopher replies.

“Of course you are,” Buck smiles. “C’mon, let’s watch the movie, like big boys.”

“Like big boys.”

Eddie smiles at the exchange. This is it, this is his family. He wouldn’t change it for the world.


	4. Nightmares

It’s been a few months since the tsunami, but Buck still has nightmares of that moment he lost Christopher. The thing is, Buck never told Eddie, so Eddie doesn’t know, because Buck doesn’t wanna bother him. Eddie usually sleeps right through the movement next to him.

However, this one nightmare is particularly bad. So bad that he shoots straight up in bed, heavily breathing, and shakes so much he wakes Eddie up.

“Hmmm.. Ev?” Eddie ask sleepily. “Are you okay?”

“Yeah I’m okay, go back to sleep babe,” Buck responds hurriedly, trying to get his breath under control and to stop shaking.

“Buckley, don’t lie to me,” Eddie says. “You’re shaking, you’re obviously not okay, what’s going on?” Eddie asks worriedly as he sits up next to his boyfriend.

“It’s nothing, really,” Buck insists. “I’m just gonna go check on Christopher,” he says as he hurries out of bed, almost runs down the hall to Christopher’s room and leaves Eddie dumbfounded in the bedroom.

Once he’s made sure Christopher is okay, he makes his way back to his and Eddie’s bedroom. Eddie is still sitting up in the bed, leaning against the headboard, with his arms crossed and a stern look on his face.

“Evan Buckley, you’re gonna tell me what’s going on with you, right now,” he tells Buck. “And I’m not taking any of your excuses.”

Buck sighs heavily. He sits down on the bed next to his boyfriend.

“I-um… I’ve been having nightmares. Nightmares of that day.”

“Oh darling.” Eddie’s face and posture soften up as he uncrosses his arms. “Why didn’t you tell me? Why didn’t you wake me up?”

“I didn’t wanna bother you.”

“You never bother me, you know that, right?” Eddie says as he wraps his arms around his boyfriend.

“I know that now,” Buck smiles up at Eddie as the latter pulls them down on the bed, still with his arms wrapped around him.

“Then sleep, I’m right here next to you.”


	5. Getting Caught

Although they initially plan on telling them, the fire family finds out about buddie at work. These boys can’t keep their hands to themselves and someone finds them in a somewhat compromising position.

It’s the third time this week they’re making out in the locker room while the rest of the crew is preparing for dinner, because, of course, Buck and Eddie are like horny teenagers.

Eddie is pressing Buck against the wall, with a knee between his legs and his hands roaming Buck’s body under his LAFD t-shirt. Buck’s hands are making a mess of Eddie’s hair.

Buck pulls away for a second, leaning his head against the wall. “Babe, we gotta stop, before someone walks in on us,” he tells Eddie, completely out of breath.

“C’mon, they’re all busy upstairs, no one will notice. Besides, we’re telling them soon, aren’t we? There’s no need to worry.”

“Yeah you’re right,” Buck admits, as he smiles and pulls Eddie in again, to continue what they were doing just seconds before.

Eddie is about ready to drop to his knees when they suddenly hear a voice from behind Eddie.

“Oh you’ve got to be kidding me.”

They pull apart at the speed of lightning and turn around. Standing there, tall and mighty as always, is Hen.

“Hen, we-,” Eddie starts to say, but Hen interrupts him.

“So you two are together after all.”

Confused, Buck and Eddie look at each other.

“Oh c’mon, the looks you two give each other? You didn’t think you could hide that from me, did you?”

“You noticed? But you never said anything,” Buck says.

“I noticed. And I didn’t say anything, because I wanted you guys to come to me, us, with it yourselves. This is your thing, it’s nobody else’s business.”

“Well I guess it’s out now, Buck and I are dating,” Eddie says, as he smiles at his boyfriend and grabs his hand.

“Let’s go up and tell the others,” Buck says in reply. Eddie nods in agreement.

“Chimney, you owe me 20 bucks,” Hen shouts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if it's terrible, I suck at writing the sexy stuff sjabdhjbfa


	6. Types of kisses

Okay so they’ve got their desperate and sexy kisses & their cute and soft kisses (for around the fire fam and Christopher obviously, don’t wanna scare the poor kid by seeing his dad’s tongue down his Bucky’s throat). They also do this thing at work when they want more than a little peck from the other. Eddie briefly touches the back of Buck’s neck and Buck taps Eddie’s shoulder.

It just so happens that they’re coming back from a call where Eddie had to do some lifting to save someone from being crushed by a closet in a burning building. Buck wouldn’t be Buck if he didn’t get turned on by his boyfriend showing off his biceps without being aware he is showing them off.

They’re in the fire truck, on the way back to the fire station. Buck and Eddie are in the back together and Buck can’t stop staring at Eddie. As soon as they arrive at the station, Buck taps Eddie’s right shoulder on his way out of the vehicle. Eddie is immediately aware of what just happened, and he quickly glances around to see if anyone noticed. Luckily, the others are blissfully unaware. Eddie quickly makes his way out of the truck, yelling “I’m going to take a shower.”

When he arrives at the showers, he finds Buck leaning against one of the sinks. A smile takes over his face as he walks over to press Buck against the sink. “What was that about?” he asks his boyfriend. “You looked so hot doing all that lifting.” “That do it for you, huh?” “Yes. Now stop talking and kiss me, you fool.” Eddie happily obliges.


End file.
